Aeterno Fatalis
by Asuna Springfield
Summary: A Mahou Sensei Negima fanfiction that takes place several years after the manga. New challenges and romance: NegiAsuna, NegiNodoka, KonokaSetsuna, KazumiSayo, NagiEva
1. Return of Negi

Aeterno Fatalis

-Eternal Fate-

Rating- PG-13 and pending

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima, Ken Akamatsu does, not the guy on the Mahora Academy Forum. However some new characters will be showing up. And some of the older characters might have different personalities because the story takes place many years after the manga.

Chapter 1

**_"Negi-bozu, where are you going?" asked a young Kagurazaka Asuna in her _****_Mahora_********_High_********_School_********_Academy_****_ uniform. Tears began to fall from two different coloured eyes. They fell to the ground wetting the soil._**

****

**_"Sumimasen Asuna-san," a teenage Negi apologized. His eyes were saddened, "My Onee-sama says she needs me in _****_Wales_****_ as does the Headmaster of my _****_Magic_********_School_****_. I will only be gone for a few months. You and Nodoka-san need not to worry! I will be back. Sayonara!"_**

****

**_Negi ran off and a blaze of fire appeared. Nodoka cried on Asuna's shoulder. Someone was now poking at her._**

****

Asuna woke up in the middle of her afternoon nap by Konoka. Konoka smiled at her while holding a letter with an airmail stamp on it.

'_Yume desu ka?_' Asuna thought to herself as she tried to grasp the reality before her, '_You said you would be back in a few months. It's been nearly six years you baka!_'

"A-suuu-naaa! Earth to Asuna-chan!" Konoka said softly. Asuna groaned while looking at Konoka secretly wishing to smack her for waking her up, "Nice to see you up sleepy head! We have Advanced English in thirty minutes. You work too hard to pay for your tuition! You left at 3 a.m. to work on a computer!"

Asuna was recently proud of her accounting job as well as being able to take Advanced English due to Negi's help. She really wished Negi was still around even though she hardly needed help in English anymore.

Konoka continued to stare at Asuna. Asuna fixed her hair and her bells for the sixth time that day. She mumbled something about Evangeline and her tendency to steal the precious silver bells that Negi bought her.

"Oh I nearly forgot," Konoka said while finally remembering the thick letter in her left hand, "This came for you in the mail! It's from Takahata-sensei! Your love 3 3!"

"Humph!" Asuna grunted. Asuna lost her interest in Takahata the day Negi left for Wales. She didn't take tell Konoka for the fear it being spread around school. Eva-chan and Ayaka would never let her live it down. Asuna rudely ripped the letter out of Konoka's hands. Konoka remained unaffected. Konoka was used to it since the departure of Negi-sensei. Konoka didn't say a word as she left while Asuna ripped open the letter. Konoka wished not to be late for her date with Setsuna.

There were several letters inside of the envelope. She cared less about the two from Chamo-kun and Takahata. She paid more attention to the scrawl written in red ink. "Negi Springfield" was written in English on the back of the postcard that had a beautiful picture of the British landscape.

Konnichi'wa Asuna-san,

How have you been? Things in Wales are fine! Takamichi told me that you will be getting a new English Teacher in your college courses. I think by the time you get this letter, you'll have 'em today!

See you later,

Negi Springfield

Asuna smiled as she read the postcard over and over again. But a new teacher? She dealt with enough teacher transfers. Surely enough, the Headmaster was off his rocker for having constant teacher transfers. Asuna crumpled the card a bit to ensure that none of the girls thought that Asuna was coveting it. She buttoned the front of her Mahora University uniform and headed out the door. She passed several of the girls. Most of the girls ignored her except for Ayaka-san and Eva-san. Eva was a semi-friend of Asuna's. After the departure Negi, Eva was surprisingly unhappy about Asuna's depression. She tried her best to cheer up Asuna but nothing seemed to work. Not even Ayaka, Eva or Konoka could cheer up Asuna. She once again was back to her "I'm not talking to anyone" personality. She talked to Nodoka more often that she did to Konoka.

Asuna opened the door and made it to her seat with 5 minutes to spare. Eva and Chachamaru sat down beside Asuna. Eva has stopped her attempts to get Asuna to talk. Nodoka sat down on the other side of Asuna, who nodded at her as she took a seat. Setsuna and Konoka didn't even show up for class and Konoka was sure to regret it when missed a certain site.

As the bell rang, a handsome man opened the door. He was at least six feet and four inches. His eyes were soft and like melted chocolate. His hair was spiky and the front part was a dark red while the rest was blackish brown. A small pair of glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose. His body was slender and he certainly wasn't Japanese due to his height and skin colour. His smile caused several of the 3rd year University girls drool all over their expensive text books.

Asuna paid no attention until her eyes caught a long staff that the new teacher held. The Fuka twins preferred not to look at the teacher but trading jokes between themselves. Chisame and Kazumi were talking about the latest paparazzi scoops on the net.

The teacher spoke in a deep velvet voice, "Konnichiwa Miina-san."

Evangeline and Asuna stood up at the same time making fools of themselves as they shouted, "NAGI-SAMA!"

The teacher looked quite perplexed as being addressed by his father's name. He didn't take it as insult but rather as a compliment, "Iie, iie! Boku wa Negi Springfield! I'm you're new English professor."

Gasps filled the classroom. "Negi-bozu" escaped the lips of several students. Asuna stood there staring at Negi. His eyes met hers and the magic began to spark once again. Her blush turned crimson when he nodded to her. She was immobilized while Ayaka and several of the other girls rushed over to the older Negi that stood before them. Chachamaru amazingly rushed over to him with an emotionless smile across her face.

Negi and Asuna continued to stare at one another as if time itself had stopped.

To Be Continued

Next installment of Aeterno Fatalis: Negi and Asuna are catching up for lost time while trying to dodge several of the other girls. Nodoka and Yue still haven't given up. Konoka, to Secchan's dismay, has found herself attracted to Negi once again. Chisame is having trouble deciding whether or not she has feelings for Negi. Evangeline wishes it were Nagi but deals with the fact that she may never see Nagi again. As for action, the 2nd chapter won't have fighting (as in hand to hand combat) but an interlude for future chapter plot-line. Warning the beginning of Chapter 2 will be semi-M.


	2. Negi's Date

Aeterno Fatalis

-Eternal Fate-

Rating- PG-13 and pending

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima, Ken Akamatsu does, not the guy on the Mahora Academy Forum. However some new characters will be showing up. And some of the older characters might have different personalities because the story takes place many years after the manga.

Chapter 2

_M Rated material_

**_He was as innocent as the day he left. Kagurazaka Asuna could not believe how unaware he was about life. Soft kisses were exchanged among the couple while bodies were intertwined. Asuna remained still as Negi roamed her body. A child, she thought to herself, an amateur who seemed to know her entire body. His kisses trailed up her neck to her lips. His hand was in hers as the moment began to heighten. _**

**_Sweat trickled from his brow onto Asuna's bosom. Asuna stifled back sounds of pain and pleasure as Negi commenced his love. His soft skin was sensational against her as white hot pleasure filled them both. The smell of his body ensnared her senses. His voice called out her name several times, "Asuna,.. Asuna,.."_**

_End of M Rated material_

"Asuna-chan," a voice ringed in her ear. Once again Asuna was face to face with Konoka. Asuna looked around. She was fully clothed and in her work uniform. Konoka continued with her daily rant, "Morning sleepy head! You've got class in a few hours. Japanese History with Koyasu-sensei. I can't make you breakfast this morning because I've got a date with Secchan. Negi-sensei says he's not teaching today because of something thing that happened last night."

The last comment made by Konoka caused Asuna to go crimson in the face. Konoka didn't seem to notice because she kept rambling on while the words seemed to be a blur for Asuna. Konoka soon left and Asuna changed into her University Uniform. She left the dorm pretty quickly to avoid being run into by Evangeline or even Ayaka.

Asuna began running and ended up running straight into Negi. The flash of bright lights before Asuna's eyes blinded her before she could make out what was going on. Negi was trying to work some of his magic without paying attention to where he was walking.

"Itai," Asuna said softly rubbing the painful spot where here ankle hit the ground, "Hey jerk look where you're goin—" Asuna looked up to see Negi-sensei lying on his back. He was knocked out cold. Asuna quickly got to her feet and moved closer to Negi. Asuna made a soft reach for him but quickly retracted her hand.

"Negi-kun," Asuna asked softly, "Negi-kun, are you alright?"

Negi slowly opened his eyes to see a worried Asuna looking down at him. "Ohayo Gozaimasu," Negi slowly stammered. He seemed not affected by what Asuna had done. He was rather pleased to see her and to be close to her. Asuna helped Negi onto his feet.

"Gomen ne, Sensei," Asuna apologized, "I didn't mean to. I was merely trying to avoid Eva-chan. She's been bothering me greatly the last few weeks."

"Oh?" Negi replied, "After blood I presume?"

"Iie, just wanting to get me to play chess with her."

"Why don't you join her then?"

"I don't want to," Asuna replied nonchalantly, "She's bothering me too much and with you back I don't want to play with her anymore." She let it slip out. She wanted to smack herself.

"You want to play with me?" Negi asked innocently and not exactly knowing what he had said either, "By the way, what did we do last night? What is it called?"

"You haven't told anyone have you?"

"No but I was going to ask Chamo-kun what we did."

"Don't you dare Negi-bozu, or I'll smack you into the next millennia!"

"I'm just curious," Negi replied, "Where are you heading off to?"

Asuna hadn't realized it but she was running late for class. Fifteen minutes late to be exact. "No where," Asuna replied quickly, "I'm going no where."

"Strange for you to be running at such a fast pace for going no where," countered Negi inquisitively, "you rarely run that fast unless you're late."

"That's none of your business, baka," Asuna retorted. She was tempted to pull out her contract card and summon her fan.

"Why don't we go there," Negi pointed to a new café called Rabu Rabu Café, "I hear it has an excellent menu."

Asuna narrowed her eyes and continued to stare at Negi, "Are you asking me on a date, bakayaro?"

Negi replied with a nervous look on his face, "Well, umm, err… A gentleman has to treat a lady with respect especially after he makes a huge mistake like I did last night!" Negi knew his sister would kill him if he were to describe that previous night's activities to her. He surely didn't understand what happened with his hormones.

Asuna walked a few paces behind Negi as they towards the café. They passed several of the students on the way. Negi had a slight pull at the bottom of his pant leg, "Oniisama! Oniisama!" Negi looked down to see Chamo-kun at his leg, "Where ya headed to?"

"Ah, konnichiwa Chamo-kun!" Negi beamed, "Asuna-san and I are heading to the new café."

"That's where I'm headed as well," Negi looked up and saw Asakura Kazumi, "Sayo-chan said she wanted me to meet her there!"

"And I, Chamo-kun, am going along with Kazumi-neesan!" Chamo-kun replied. They walked together in peace to the café. They entered the café and it was a beautiful site. The outside structure was a simple brick-sided café. However, on the inside, it was like a miniature castle. The floor was white marble and the chairs were adorned in amazing sculpture. The tables were glass top with a white frame. Each of the chairs had a soft red cushion on the seat. Many of the students were sitting among friends, girlfriends and boyfriends giggling and talking over tea and cookies.

Kazumi-san took a seat near the back with a ghosted Sayo-chan. Chamo-kun wasn't too far behind Kazumi. Asuna took a seat beside the window where the sun wasn't shining too much. Negi followed. Negi picked up the menu and began reading it. Negi sighed as he saw the name for several of the desserts. It seemed Eva-chan had helped design the shop cause many of the desserts were nicknamed after his attacks and moments the 3-A class had.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu," said a familiar and spine-chilling voice. Negi and Asuna looked up to see Evangeline dressed in a Pink waitress outfit. Negi tried to hold back the laughter but ended up rolling on the floor laughing his rear end off that would soon be singed by Eva's magic.

"Baka," Asuna muttered as Negi rubbed his rear end that suffered a fire attack, "I forgot you worked here. Why are you even working here? You don't need the money!"

Eva-chan went red in the face and murmured something about "attracting in Nagi-kun." Negi seemed to understand what she was trying to say.

"The Thousand Master won't be in Japan for a long time," Negi smiled naively, "He's still in Wales working with Takamichi-kun. He said for me to hello to you."

Evangeline's face turned bright red and she walked off without even taking their order. Karakuri Chachamaru walked over and bowed to them, "Negi-sensei, how may I serve you?" Her voice was as dead as ever. Negi reasoned that Hakase-san was still working on an advanced emotion program for Chachamaru. Negi ordered an Earl Grey tea and a tiramisu. Asuna found out Negi was paying and ordered a French vanilla cappuccino and lava cake.

Negi surveyed the area to see students from all the branches were in the café. A few elementary girls were enjoying their chocolate milks and several high school girls were chatting about boys over coffee. Negi really didn't know what to think as Asuna looked a bit angry at Negi-kun.

this part can be removed by those who don't like the idea of Eva-chan being Negi's mother… I'm only using it because it's adorable and we get to see some of Eva instead of Asuna for awhile. Depending on OkashiraShinomori-san's and other peer reviews this optional subplot might actually become part of the story 

Evangeline looked down at her feet. Tears formed in her eyes while she hid from her fellow workers. She was both furious and sad at where life had positioned her. "Nagi wa bakayaro desu," Eva muttered, "Because of him… Damn him. I'm over a hundred years old and he treats me like this: getting pregnant and taking the kid away from me before I even have time to care for it, the bastard. I didn't even know he was my own kid until several weeks after Negi was there. Hard to believe, he grew up so well." Evangeline couldn't help but make a small grin, "Watakushi no aka-chan."

end of optional subplot 

"Asuna-san," Negi asked Asuna softly, "What is wrong? You seem upset."

Asuna shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Asuna and Negi both could be clueless and thick in the head at times, but for Negi to be naïve about the night before was clearly ridiculous.

"Negi-kun," Asuna began quietly with her face blushing crimson, "Do you know what we did last night?"

Negi smiled but still did not seem to get any idea of what happened, "My sister never discussed with me about 'making love'; is it anything like sex? She never discussed that with me either."

Asuna spit out her cappuccino that Chachamaru had just served to her. The intimidating thing was that the entire University 3-A class overheard what Negi had said. Unfortunately, it attracted the attention of Ayase Yue, Miyazaki Nodoka and the Narutaki twins. Negi was suddenly surrounded by the girls. The Narutaki twins were taking advantage of the situation and asked him embarrassing questions, "—So you've never experienced a hard on before?" asked Fuuka, the more courageous of the twins.

"Sister!" snapped Fumika, "that's rude to ask of him!"

"It doesn't matter, Oneesan," replied Fuuka, "He's a big boy. Have you sensei?"

"Asuna-san," Negi groaned, "Please help me!"

"Get yourself out of this one," retorted a rather irritated Asuna. Asuna took one last bite of her cake, "Thanks for the cake, baka." She stood up and walked out of the café. Negi managed to get a good view of her panties when she stood up quickly.

"Asuna, wait!" Negi yelled, "Sorry girls, I've got to run." Negi gathered his staff and other items after handing the money over to Chachamaru. Nodoka was absentmindedly staring at Negi's pants when she noticed a slight bulge in them causing her to blush yet feel unwanted at the same time.

TBC


	3. Return of Nekane

Aeterno Fatalis

-Eternal Fate-

Rating- PG-13 and pending

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima, Ken Akamatsu does, not the guy on the Mahora Academy Forum. However some new characters will be showing up. And some of the older characters might have different personalities because the story takes place many years after the manga.

Chapter 3

Negi ran after Asuna. It was bothering him that she was upset. He had never been bothered by her feelings before.

"Asuna-chan," Negi said softly, "What is wrong?"

Asuna groaned, "You always give the other girls more attention. That's only if I'm there or so it seems to me."

"What are you getting at? I don't understand," Negi replied innocently.

"Negi, I want to know one thing," Asuna continued, "Are we or are we not dating?" Asuna looked down at her feet and her eyes were filling with tears. She stifled back a few sniffles.

Negi's face went red. "You see—I, uh, er… you… good? Um…" Negi cleared his throat and replied, "We are technically a couple after what happened last night. It is my duty as an English gentleman to take responsibility for what I have done."

Asuna looked up with a light smile as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She could forgive the English gentleman part. She knew he was sincere but his manners often took over. She ran over to him and kissed him gently on the lips. "Tomorrow you are going to take me on a date and have Setsuna and Konoka come. It will be a double date!"

Negi looked down at the clock inside of his room. It had been the first time he had ever been given a room since he came to Mahora Academy. He had been lonely in this room. He was an older person now and did not need the company of anyone else to take care of him. It would probably be a bad idea to ask Konoemon-sama to ask to bunk with Asuna. Surely by now, Konoemon had heard about Negi and Asuna's little fun time.

Negi continued to look at the clock. It wasn't the idea of a date that got to him it was what he did with Asuna the night before. He had been meaning to ask his father what it was before a long time ago but Nagi would talk about Evangeline in a thong; a very disturbing idea for the fragile mind of a 12 year old all those years ago. Chamo-kun was no help either. Negi cringed at the thought of Asakura's panties. Anya would call him a pervert then punch him in the face while his sister would go read and request not to ask her. Negi didn't understand how he knew what to do the night before. He decided to accept it as male instinct.

Negi picked up a picture on his desk. It was of the girls a few years ago at the beach. He stood beside Asuna and Konoka in the picture. The other girls were in the back with Chachamaru and Evangeline on the left side. Many of the girls were in small bikinis but it was Asuna's one piece that caught his attention. Negi breathed in heavily as his mind wandered from the innocent scene to something more. "A-su-na-chan," Negi choked out as he tried to calm his nerves. Negi felt his pants tighten.

Negi stood up and walked to the door after he made sure his hair wasn't messy. He walked down through town to the park where he saw Konoka and Setsuna standing. Setsuna was still reluctant about wearing anything other than her uniform. Konoka was happily wearing her new dress that Setsuna bought her. Asuna wasn't there yet. Negi noticed there was chemistry between Setsuna and Konoka and didn't butt in.

Negi sat there waiting for nearly hour for Asuna to show up. Asuna finally showed up wearing her usual pink shirt and skirt. The four of them left on their date as Negi tried his best to compliment Asuna on her clothes. They walked through the park as Secchan held Konoka's bentou boxes.

They made it to a spot in the middle of the forest where there was a soft patch of light glowing through the trees. Negi summoned a blanket for them to sit upon as they enjoyed their bentou.

"Secchan, say "Ahh!" Konoka demanded as she held an octopus weenie with her chopsticks. Setsuna opened her mouth and Konoka placed the weenie in her mouth. Asuna quietly ate her rice and curry chicken. Negi made several attempts to catch Asuna's eye but he was too nervous to keep contact. Konoka had caused Setsuna to blush several times.

"So Asuna-chan," Negi tried starting a conversation, "I really like how you look. No matter how many times you wear it, it looks great on you!"

Asuna smiled and blushed at Negi's comment, "Thank you, Negi-kun." Asuna moved closer to Negi. Her eyes began to water a bit as she saw Negi was starting to read one of his planners.

_Negi-baka, how can he do this to me?_ Asuna thought, _Am I not that important? Damn him._ Something blazed past Asuna. She only saw light green and black. Setsuna stood up and raised her sword and stood in front of Konoka. Negi hoisted his staff in defense to protect Asuna.

Something rustled in the bushes and two people stepped out, two girls. One of them had light blonde hair and the other had dark brown hair. The blonde-haired girl's blue eyes shimmered as they looked at Negi.

"Nekane-neesan," Negi said with a brilliant smile, "I've missed you so much!"

"Same way, little brother," the blonde haired girl replied.

Something came springing around and landed on the shoulder of the fair-haired girl. It was the size of a bigger doll. It had lifeless green eyes with the scene of murder in them. It wore a black dress and carried a giant knife. Upon its green hair was a white frill hat.

"Looks like Little Master's little bro alright!" said the frightening doll, "Little Master, can I kill him?" It began chuckling in a demonic behavior.


End file.
